Behind my heart
by totem
Summary: A glenn PAige fic. They are more then friends... and they need to learn the new rules of the relationship now! Will PAige and Gleen be able to deal with an ex showing up? or will they break!


**Behind my heart **

They walked down the steps, at pace which Paige had trouble keeping up with, "Wait…would you stop" She called; she'd had enough of this. Things were getting worse with him; she couldn't let it go, not again. Not this time. She took hold of his arm, though he didn't want to stop some how she managed to pull him back and get in front of him.

"What the hell was that?" She growled.

"You tell me…he was all over you!"

"He's a friend Glenn, I hugged him" She spat

"You sure that's all?" He asked her though it seemed it was more of an accusation.

She looked at him, shaking her head she had no idea what his problem was. This wasn't him. "If you have something to say just say it, don't play games with me" She pushed him back away from her and then turned – it was her time to walk from him. He just watched her walk down the steps of P3 and across the empty club. He growled, pushing his hand threw his hair and walked down them. "Wait, Paige" He called to her, she didn't want to stop – she couldn't keep doing this. It was too hard – to difficult.

"What for?" She sung back around, "I mean, this wasn't how it was meant to be…"

"I know" He explained, he followed her to the bar and took a seat on the stool, "it's too…I don't know"

"Too what" Paige asked, "What the hells making you act like a mad man?" She shouted.

"This…you…Paige I've never felt like this before" he explained

"Glenn, what's changed? I mean, we sleep together…we did before. We hang out…we did before… Why did making it official, not just sex…going all the way change it?"

"It just did, it's different."

"Good different?" She asked, "I mean, if you want to end this then…just tell me, don't play games."

"no, I don't want it to end I just…god, I don't know." There was a silence, "I'm acting crazy?" He asked, his tone changing - though he knew the answer.

Paige nodded her head, "Talk to me Baby" She softened her voice seeing the confusion in his eyes. "This isn't going to work if you don't talk to me" she moved forward and stood close to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her hand on his chest looking into his eyes.

"I don't know…usually when I get girl trouble I…I ring up my best friend and she helps me out but…I can't do that this time." He explained, "The other night when… you didn't come back I convinced myself you were with Nate"

Paige sighed, "Baby…Nate's my EX. How many times do I have to tell you that? You can't do this…keep up the crazy act and…you'll kill me. I don't do well with the possessive guys…you know that" She explained softly. "And your not the only one who's lost their best friend" she smiled, "your not around to call when I have a fight with my boyfriend anymore… it's a change. I get it…but acting crazy isn't helping"

"I know" HE nodded, He pulled her closer by the waist into him looking deep into her eyes, "I just…I don't want to lose you…not now"

"I'm not going anywhere … if you quit the crazy that is" She explained, "Just, be the Glenn you used to be" Moving forward she pressed her lips softly against his, teasing him by pulling away and not letting the kiss deepen. She knew she was driving him crazy as she felt his hands grip tighter around her waist. He stood from the bar stool and pulled her closer into him his hand running up her back slightly. A smirk formed as she continued to tease him – "So you coming back to mine tonight?" She asked.

"You know I am" He answered as he moved his hand under her shirt tracing circles on her lower back. "I'm sorry" he spoke as he lent back for the kiss briefly, "I'm just not used to this…to you and me been so"

"What… committed?" Paige laughed.

"Yeah" HE nodded, "We were just friends who helped each other out once in a while"

"Oh, is that what we are calling it now?" She asked, smirking -her lips brushing his as the two spoke. "We'll work this out, make it work. Look Glenn, I've never felt like this, felt so right about anyone in my life. I'm not going to go back with my ex, or any other guy…got it?" She asked. He looked away, she guided him to look in her eyes though, "Hey baby, you got it…your stuck with me?" He nodded his head then lent into a deep, passion filled kiss.

The kiss lasted all of a minuet though before it was broken, "Oh guys…get a room" Paige lent back reluctantly, looking to her side at the stair base to see Phoebe and Prue walking in. "Hey…what are you guys doing here?"

"Same thing you are I suppose – did Piper call you to hell out for opening?" Prue asked making her way behind the bar.

"She did" The answer didn't come from Paige however it was Piper who was coming down the stairs "And she is sorry she's late. Waiting long guys?" She asked.

"They found ways to keep them selves occupied" Phoebe quipped, earning a playful slap from Paige, who was now stood with her back against his chest glens arms around her waist and holding her close. Prue couldn't help but smile at the two of them, Piper also smirked. It was so good to see Paige happy, especially after that last guy who treated her crap. None of them had ever really like Nate and it was no surprise to them when Paige told them just how much of a jerk the guy was.

"You sure you don't mind helping out…it's just, my manager can't make it in and I could do with the extra hand to open up tonight. I thought, seen as you guys were heading here anyway you could come early…" Piper explained.

"Well it's a good thing that none of us actually have a life huh?" Phoebe asked as she started to take off her jacket.

"Speak for yourself, I have a career and a boyfriend"

"And I have" Paige added though she was to preoccupied with kissing Glenn again.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "I stand corrected I'm the only one without a life...so you can call me any night or day Pipe!"

Piper smiled, "Thanks you lot…it shouldn't take us long I just…I have a load of stock in the back and it would take me hours to get it all recorded and put behind the bar…hour tops"

The sisters just nodded, they had all been more than happy to help.

-------

Around half an hour into it Paige was knelt behind the bar stocking up on the mixers when she felt someone walk over to her and kneel behind her. He moved the hair from her face tucking it behind her ear and lent forward – "got an idea" He explained as he kissed her neck softly.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, "Which is…"

"Think about it…how many sisters are there here?"

"Three" Paige answered

"So that means, there's none at the manor…which means…"

"The manors all ours?" She asked, knowingly. "Well, baby I do believe we are going to head home" He smiled sly and kissed he deeply. Paige stood up, and walked over picking up her jacket, "Guys, we have to leave…good luck with the rest of this"

"You off?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, something we need to take care of" She explained.

Prue just nodded, "have fun" She smirked knowingly.

Paige shook her head and scowled at Prue, before herself and Glenn left the club.

-----------------------

tbc


End file.
